This is my story
by Auron Z. Farris
Summary: Ever wondered what kind of story Auron had? Dive into the depths of his story and uncover the truth about everything.
1. Prologue

If you're looking for a story about sappy romance or are weak of heart, then you can walk away right now. That won't be happening here. If, however, you are interested in what I have to say and can withstand my story then listen.

My life may not have been the happiest, I was never the richest, I may have had my looks but that matters little. I didn't have much, but I tried to cherish what I did have. Things came and went, people I cared about died, and people I hated died. Maybe what I feel is regret, sadness, and loneliness. Maybe it's a jumbled mix, I've lost the ability to care and it doesn't matter anymore. By the time you read this, I'll be gone. My life is at its end, I am no longer needed, my attachments to this world have been fulfilled and I can move on, leaving behind my story.

This is my story.

~Legendary Guardian Sir Auron Zaekary Farris


	2. Every Story Must have a Beginning

Square Enix owns and will forever own their Final Fantasy X characters and rights to them.

* * *

There was nothing out of the ordinary during that day, just another normal day right? Children were playing around town, adults scolding them for being under their feet or throwing a ball at a vendor's tent by accident while they tried to sell their wares. It was peaceful, a slight comfortable breeze that left one feeling all too safe and secure especially in the comfort of your own house. That's where my story begins, my home-though it was never 'home' to me-in a place called Tzeki Village right off the Moonflow.

It was the day before my first birthday; my mother was sitting in her chair and knitting with my sister playing with toys at her feet. My step father had gone away, he was a merchant that traveled all over Spira - no one knew what had happened to my real father. The story was that he had left shortly after he found out mother was pregnant with me. What was I doing? I was doing what I do best, being a trouble maker. I had preoccupied myself with playing with my sister's dolls, or I should say breaking my sister's dolls. She screamed when she came into her room and found her favorite doll missing an arm and a leg and its head currently taking residence in my mouth.

"Mom," she cried. Mother came rushing in and covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Now those aren't very tasty," she said and pulled the dolls away from me, "how about we find you some real food?"

"Look at what he did," my sister cried, "he completely broke my favorite doll! It's covered in drool too!"

"Now Kera, relax sweetie. I'll buy you a new doll. He didn't mean anything by it, he's just curious. Isn't that right my little boy?" Kera shot me a look of pure hatred for what I had done.

"Nothing will ever replace Miss Hansy, she was my favorite."

"Say you're sorry to your sister, Auron." My mother brought me close to Kera and I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked.

"Ow! Get off!" Mother freed her hair from my grasp as I held onto Kera's neck and she held me as I slobbered on her face, my version of a kiss at that point. "Gross," Kera whined, "Now I'm covered in drool too!"

"Oh Kera, he was just giving you a kiss. He loves you," my mother said smiling and picked me off of Kera and brought me to the kitchen. "Now let's find lunch shall we?" My mother sat me in the high chair as I shoved my fist in my mouth and watched her move around the kitchen. She prepared my bottle and fed it to me until I was full. "Now then, let's have a nap shall we?" I was carried into my room and set in the crib. Immediately I crawled to the bars to stare at my mother defiantly, she just laughed and sat down in the chair next to the crib.

Not long after Kera came running into the room, "Hey mommy, there's something out in the water!" The Moonflow connects to the ocean at a certain point and the living room window gave you a view of the clear water.

"What do you mean," Mother asked confused and left me for a moment to look out the window. She paled when she saw a great gray mass, swimming silently towards the village. "Kera," she screeched.

"What is it mommy?"

"Get your brother."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say! Go now!" Kera nodded and immediately after I was lifted into her arms as she stood on tip toes to reach over the railing. She ran back into the living room and looked at Mother.

"What is it mommy?"

"Sin," my mother whispered as the cry went up around town. The peaceful day it was just moments ago had ended and chaos struck our small village. The docks were already coming apart, fisherman were screaming as their helpless bodies were lifted into the air and joined the maelstrom of wood that was now joined by the bricks of buildings. Things were being torn apart, people were screaming, children crying, dog barking; there was no escape. My mother held us both close to her, "Whatever happens, I love you both."

"I'm scared mommy," Kera began crying.

"Hush my child, be brave," my mother soothed. Our house was beginning to creak and groan, the first of the boards to our roof going in the air. My mother held us tighter as debris and dust began flying around the air. Mother screamed, a sound I will never forget, such terror in her cry as her tears soon covered Kera's hair and my face. Too soon her embrace left us, Kera screamed for her and I began crying as Mother was lifted into the air away from us. Kera was being dragged upward and she clutched onto the remaining door frame, trying to hold onto me and save her own life. By then I was hysterical, I was crying and screaming in terror, kicking and punching as if that would help me get away. Kera's grip on me was loosening and I heard her hiss at me to stay still before we both died.

It was then that it happened; a piece of wood flew past us. The jagged edge cut across the left side of my head and nicked Kera's forehead. I fell still and Kera screamed as she let go of the door frame and slammed the front wall of our house. I wasn't so lucky as I slipped from her grip and landed in a pile of rubble. The building collapsed, being too frail to hold it up, and Kera was buried underneath. The maelstrom Sin was creating went on around us, the rubble blowing away little by little until miraculously there was a hole to let air in, she could breathe. Screams of terror still filled the air growing less and less as there were less people alive until everything fell eerily silent and the storm was over.

I think I had lost consciousness, my mind was in shock at the very least, there was no telling if I was going to live or die. Time lost all meaning until light shone on me and I was lifted into strong arms and heard a voice.

"He's alive."

"Praise be to Yevon! What a miracle," an older voice said.

"What should we do Your Grace?"

"He will not survive here; we will bring him back to Bevelle where he will live."

What luck, the High Priest and Maester of St. Bevelle had been passing through on his way from visiting Djose. He had seen the devastation and rushed to send the poor souls that had perished - which was everyone except for my sister and I. Two children, imagine that, only two measly children survived-and as his warrior monk entourage picked through the rubble they had found me, another group had found my sister but I do not know what had become of her, what they had done with her.

I was handed into the Maester's arms where I clutched his robes in an attempt to bring myself comfort in human contact. The Maester felt safe and so I felt safe and calmed, "What is his name?" The monks shrugged.

"I only found this bit of paper. It looks like a card Your Grace."

"Read it."

"A year old already, on September 21 you were born Auron. You have brought me much joy and laughter since then. I love you my darling, Happy Birthday."

"Auron hm? Well there were no other children so Auron you shall be."

"We should get going My Liege, it is mid-day already and we have much ground to cover. Our business is concluded here." The Maester nodded and with one last look at the devastation of my village, we left for my new home where I lived for most of my life from then on.


End file.
